


Luzernar

by OrionsVisiting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deutsch | German, Dismemberment, Gen, Horror, Mentions of Dismemberment, Original Fiction, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsVisiting/pseuds/OrionsVisiting
Summary: Prompt: "Nach einem ausgedehnten Festessen am Vorabend waren ihre Gäste, ein Ehepaar, das sie in ihr Landhaus eingeladen hatte, am Morgen spurlos verschwunden."Ella atmete erleichtert aus, als sie endlich nach vielen Stunden vom endlosen Warten aus dem Salzkreis heraustritt.





	Luzernar

**Author's Note:**

> Also ich weiß das ao3 nicht wirklich bekannt für seine deutsch-sprechende Community bekannt ist, aber ich dachte mir trotzdem das es mal schön wäre, etwas mal hier auf Deutsch zu posten, auch wenn es nur die wenigsten lesen :).
> 
> Ich habe kein Bock es nochmal durchzulesen und zu korrigieren, aber ich grad erfahren dass ich Tante werde, also ist es mir egal

Nach einem ausgedehnten Festessen am Vorabend waren ihre Gäste, ein Ehepaar, das sie in ihr Landhaus eingeladen hatte, am Morgen spurlos verschwunden.

Ella atmete erleichtert aus, als sie endlich nach vielen Stunden vom endlosen Warten aus dem Salzkreis heraustritt. Ihre Beine taten weh und ihre Füße waren schon vor lange Zeit eingeschlafen. Ihre Hand schmerzte, doch sie ignorierte es.

Es hatte geklappt. Sie weiß nicht genau wie, aber es hatte funktioniert.

In dem alten viktorianischen Landhaus, welches Ihre Familie seit Generationen besaß, war es endlich wieder still.

  
  


Das war jetzt das erstes Jahr, wo Ella alleine gegen die beiden furchtbaren Kreaturen angetreten ist, die dieses Haus verfluchten.

Als sie das gebrochene Glas vom Boden auf kehrt, denkt sie über ihre Kindheit nach. Sie weiß noch von dem ersten mal, wo sie als sechsjährige das Haus gesehen hat: Die großen Fenster, die gotischen Verzierungen…alles erschien ihr damals so groß und fremd — so mysteriös. Tatsächlich, wenn sie ehrlich ist, und sich jetzt umschaut, geht es ihr immer noch so.

Sie weiß auch noch genau als ihre Großmutter ihr das erste mal von dem Ehepaar erzählte — damals natürlich unter Vorwand, dass es alles nur eine Geschichte sei.

Wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie sich es perfekt vorstellen; ihr Kopf auf Großmutters Schoß, das Feuer im Kamin — wenn sie sich ganz fest konzentrierte, roch sie immer noch den Braten, der im Ofen gewesen war.

  
  


„ _ Sie kommen immer zum Lichtmess _ ,“ hatte sie erzählt, und ihre vier runzligen Finger durch Ella’s Haar gestrichen. „ _ Zwei sind es, beide fürchterliche Gestalten, so fürchterlich, dass du sie dir nicht mal vorstellen könntes _ t.“

  
  


Eine Welle an Trauer rollte über sie, und drückte sie unter sich. Gott, wie sehr sie ihre Großmutter vermisste. Sie schrubbte hart an den Blutflecken um sich abzulenken, und wischte ihre Tränen gleich mit vom Boden weg.

  
  


„ _ Das Ehepaar wohnt hier schon länger als wir, Ella. Sie wohnen hier länger als das Haus oder die Bäume _ .“ Erstaunt war sie gewesen, als sie das gehört hat.

„ _ Wie lange leben die denn hier? _ “ hatte sie gefragt, mit großen Augen und einen festen Griff um ihren Lieblingskuscheltier. 

„ _ Oh Ella _ “, hatte ihre Großmutter geseufzt, mit einem langen, warmen Blick und ein trauriges Lächeln. „ _ Leben, wie wir es uns vorstellen, tuen diese Kreaturen nicht _ .“

  
  


Der zerstörte Eingangsbereich und das schöne, jetzt in Trümmern gesetzte Esszimmer, welches noch in Dunkelheit bedeckt war war schwer für sie in der Düsterheit zu navigieren, doch sie wagte es nicht, das Licht anzumachen.

  
  


Nicht wenn das Blut an ihren Händen noch nicht getrocknet ist. 

Nicht wenn sie nicht wüsste, was sich noch zwischen den Bäumen am Waldrand sich versteckte.

  
  


Sie schaute auf ihr Handy; 6 Uhr morgens. Zum Fenster raus sah sie aber noch keine Anzeichen vom Morgengrauen. Die schrecklichen Schreie vibrierten immer noch in ihren Ohren. Sie glaubte, sie würde nie diese Geräusche vergessen, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. So unmenschlich, so monströs -- sie wusste, das keine Musik und kein Lachen jemals lauter oder schöner klingen können als das Echo von das, was sie am Abend gehört hatte.

  
  


„ _ Was sind sie denn? _ “ hatte sie gefragt, ängstlich, wie Kinder in dem Alter immer ängstlich sind, wenn sie von etwas hören, das sie nicht verstehen.

„ _ Keiner weiß was sie sind. Wir können es nicht wissen _ .“ Die Idee, das ihre allwissende Oma etwas nicht verstehen konnte, hatte sie damals befremdet. 

„ _ Doch vielleicht ist es besser so. Ignoranz ist ein Segen, kleines _ .“

  
  


Ein Segen, den sie wünschte, wieder zu besitzen.

  
  


„ _ Doch merke dir; Naivität ist ein Fluch _ .“

  
  


Flüche. Verfickten Flüche. Dieses dumme, dumme Ritual welches sie jetzt - ob sie es wollte oder nicht - durchführen musste. Für wen überhaupt? Für ihre Eltern, die beide nicht an die Geschichte glauben? Für das verfickte Haus? Nein. Nein. Sie wusste für wen es war. Es war für ihre Großmutter, die sie nur mit einem Brief und einer Geistergeschichte hier alleine gelassen hatte.

  
  


“ _ Sie kommen nur zum Lichtmess, Kind, und sie wollen nur eins: Essen. Fressen, Verschlingen und Verzehren _ .” In dem Schatten der Flammen hatte sie ihre Großmutter nur halb sehen können. “ _ Doch ihr Hunger kann nur von eins gestillt werden; ein Finger -- der Ringfinger. Denn das was die wirklich befriedigt ist das Wissen, dass jemand da draußen niemals einen Ring auf ihrem Finger zur Hochzeit tragen werden kann.” _

  
  


Wie lange mussten ihre Vorfahren diese schreckliche Tradition vollbringen? Woher hatte ihre Großmutter überhaupt die Finger herbekommen, nachdem sie selber ihre geopfert hat? Hatte sie- Hatte sie-

  
  


Ella ließ sich mit einem Schluchzen in einer der übriggebliebenen Stühle fallen, und wiegte ihre verletzte Hand gegen ihre Brust und weinte. Sie weinte über ihre Großmutter, die seit Monaten unter der Erde sich von Würmern auffressen ließ. Sie weinte über die Dinge, die sie gestern miterleben musste, über ihren verlorenen Finger und vor allem weinte sie über das  _ Kind,  _ welches sie mal gewesen war. Das Kind, welches vor dem Kamin mit ihrem Kopf auf dem Schoß ihrer Großmutter gesessen war und unwissend zugehört hat, wie ihr eine Anleitung gegeben wurde, was sie in zwanzig Jahren mal machen musste; opfern musste.

„ _ Du musst sie einladen in das Haus, mit einem großen Lächeln und in deinen feinsten Kleidern. Lade sie ein in dein Haus un serviere Ihnen ein prächtiges Festessen. Spiele Musik und tanze mit ihnen als wären sie deine besten Freunde. _

„ _ Spiele die Spiele, die sie mit dir spielen wollen und singe die Lieder, die sie mit dir singen wollen. Am Ende des Abends werden sie dich bitten, das du ihnen von deiner Hochzeit erzählst. Dann muss Ihnen der Finger gegeben werden. Stelle dich dann in einen Salzkreis und bete, dass dein Geschenk genug war. Mehr kannst du nicht tuen. Es gibt aber eine Sache die wichtig ist: Schaue sie nie an. Binde dir Stoff vor den Augen wenn es dir helfen würde, aber was du auch tuest schaue sie nie an. Egal was du hörst, egal was sie zerstören oder sagen schaue sie niemals an _ .“

„ _ Versprich es mir, Ella, dass du sie niemals anschaus _ t.“

  
  


Ella hob den Kopf und schaute aus dem Fenster, über den Garten und den Wald und den Berge: die Sonne ging auf.

**Author's Note:**

> Schreib mir auf meinem [tumblr](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/orionsvisiting/)


End file.
